


Now

by kribban



Category: Beforeigners
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Seriously, watch Beforeigners.





	Now

An hour into now, Urd already wishes she could go back home.

The ugly clothes they have her wearing feel wrong against her skin, like the seamstress who had sewn them hadn't put any love into it at all.

It's strange, too, that they're all wearing the same garb, herded into this enclosed room like cattle.

She's seen others around the center, people who look and speak strangely; but all the people in this room seem to come from the same place she does.

No, not the same place, the same time. The woman who is speaking to them speaks their language well enough to communicate that fact.

If it _is_ a fact.

Urd's still not sure she's not lying in a field somewhere after too much mushroom.

At least there is food now.

Urd has eaten plenty of chickens to know the taste and texture, and there's some kind of boiled white root that falls apart under her fork.

At least they have forks now.

No mead or anything like it, although maybe there is some in the world outside the center.

There _is_ a world outside the center, that much is obvious. A world that's waiting for her as soon as she's been prepared for it. This is what this place is all about; preparing her.

A large banner on the wall says they are all Norwegians, and it's obvious from the way the people here talk that that's supposed to mean a lot.

After a week, Urd really wants to know when she will be allowed to rejoin the world, but what she settles for is how.

“Well,” the speaker says cheerfully, and Urd has never trusted a woman who smiles that brightly.

“Now is not so different from before. You can learn a trade. You can sell goods and services. We will help you find work.”

At least they have work now.

Urd thinks about the work she knows. Seamstress. Cobbler. Blacksmith. Fisherman.

“Do they have warriors now?”

The woman laughs a little, weak and brittle. “Maybe it's a little bit different.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, watch Beforeigners.


End file.
